Did you know
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: She has Known him, He has known her. But did he know she loved him? Nejiten Some Shikaino Naruhina and sasusaku. Party at sakura's


Did You know? 

Did you know? Did you know how she felt? Did you know she woke up every morning So she could see you? Did you know She Loved the way you would stare into space when you just wanted to think? Did you know? …

Tenten Awoke 4:00 Pm, "Training?" She asked as she Looked up at her calender. She Smiled. "TRAINING!!" She yelled in excitement. She Loved waking up to Mondays Wendsdays and Fridays Because those were the days she got to see her "Love of her life" Neji Hyuuga. He wouldn't have Guessed, No one would have, She acted No Different then the Girls AND boys of konoha. But Neji never saw what Tenten was Really feeling, When He said her name she Blushed, When he Would complain about The girls Chasing him down the street she would get angry, All the girls loved neji because he was Harsh and Violent like Sasuke, but that's not what Tenten saw. Tenten always thought of him As a caring and loving person. And she wasn't lieing. Whenever She was hurt he bandaged her, whenever she cried he comforted her, Whenever she Smiled at him he smiled back, But what she didn't Notise is that He ONLY Did those things for her.

She Went to the Training grounds. Her Gai, Lee and Neji were all their. Lee and Gai were ALWAYS too Busy screaming Each others Names and then Give each other a hug Fallowed By a Wave of Water, Even when their was no water to be found. That Neji and Tenten ALWAYS had to train with each other. Some days Tenten would mentally thank Gai and Lee for their moments.

"Again Not a single Bruse on you, Neji." Tenten said Gasping for breathe. She had throne 254 Weapons at him All to be Throne Back. " hn" He said with a smile. " you've got to Try harder, Tenten." She giggled at this While he Left into the forest, He always Left into the Forest after training to go and "think".

Tenten Left to go home. She went and lay on her bed. She Heard someone outside, Then the doorbell. "TENTEN!" Yelled her Aunt her took care of her. "YAHHH!?" She Yelled Back. "Neji is hereeeee!" Her Aunt yelled back. "ne-neji?" She ran downstairs like a man woman. "Neji, h-hi, What are you doing here?" She Asked. "um… Sakura's Having a party and she invited both of us. Here is your card." He said While giving Tenten a small Pink Card with the words 'PARTY OVER HERE' "ha…" She managed to let out. "Yah, So… I got to go, See you at the party, Tomorrow, I guess?" He asked "I'm there" she Said just a little hi-pitched. "Cool, see you" he said "Bye." She said silently while the door closed.

DAY OF PARTY.

Tenten And Ino Picked out outfits at The mall "LOOK AT THIS, OH MY GODDD, THIS ONE IS EVEN HOTTER!!" Ino was Over excited. Tenten came across One Black Mini Dress, It was short and Strapless. "I like this one." Tenten Told ino. "That one?" Ino said. "Tres sexy." Ino Said after five seconds of starring at it. "mhm" She Bought it and after Ino Bought this Pink Belly top and Mini Skirt.

At the party Her Ino Sakura Hinata Sasuke Shikamaru Neji and Naruto Were all there. "OH MY GOD EVERYONE! TRUTH OR DARE." Sakura Yelled. Everyone went into a circle. Sakura went first. " Ino Truth or dare?" "Truth." Ino Replied. "Tell the truth, Who do you like Right now?" Sakura asked. "Oh my god" She blushed. "Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked up and Blushed, so did ino. "Okay Hinata truth or dare?" Ino asked. " da-dare" Hinata Replied. "I Dare you to Tell Naruto your Deepest darkest secret." Ino told hinata. Hinata Went up to naruto And Wispered something in his ear. Naruto Blushed. "y-you like me?" Everyone gasped. And awed. Sasuke Yelled "YOU LOVE HINATA TOO." Hinata Fainted Right there. Okay, Since, Hinata Kind of Fainted, Naruto did the daring and truthing. "sasuke Truth or Daaaare???" Naruto asked. "uh, Dare." Sasuke said. "OH OHHHHH!! I dare you to Kiss Saaaaaaakura." Sasuke Went wide eyed then Blushed Sakura was Frozen. Sasuke Walked up to Sakura and Kissed her she snapped out of reality and Looked up and saw sasuke Was Kissing her She blushed mad then Fainted. Sasuke Sat back down at his spot. "o-okay, there, ha-happy" Sasuke said. "mhm." Naruto told him back. "Okay, who else" Sasuke Looked over at tenten and Neji.

"Neji, I dare you and Tenten to go in that closet and Stay in there for an hour." Tenten Went wide eyed and Neji Blushed. They Both went in and they Locked the door. Hinata and Sakura both awoke and asked what happened, Naruto Told them.

"sooo…" Neji was the first to speak. "Soo…" Tenten answered Back. "How mich longer she asked "umm.. 59 Minutes." He replied. "What do we do?" She asked. "I don't know." They both Sighed and went to there own separate corners. They spoke for 5 minutes then they stoped and Were quite for another 10 minutes. "Neji, I want to tell you something." Tenten Looked at him and he looked back "What is it?" He asked looking at her, "I-I-I" She began then sighed. "I cant believe I am Telling you this, But I like you- I mean I REALLY like you, Like bigger then a crush Like you, Infact I love you Neji Hyuuga."he was really surprised with this But said something Tenten didn't expect. " Me too" She looked up but only found his Lips pressed agenst Hers, She Smiled at this Feeling, Her first kiss, From the guy she "Loved more then anything" they both looked at each other. Then The door Burst open. Naruto Looked at Neji who had Lipstick Smeared all over his Mouth and Tenten who also had Lipstick smears and Her hair messed up. "ew." Was the only thing he said, They Both walked out of the closet and Had fun the rest of that Night. But Tenten new now that she didn't Have to lie any more for, he knew.


End file.
